Un Amor Desdichado
by Alice3960
Summary: Susan quería saber con quién estaba hablando su tía, pero eso significó que se enterara de un gran secreto que incluía a la única familia que le quedaba. Este fic participa del Reto inaugural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom.


**Un Amor Desdichado**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: ********Yo no poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto inaugural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom.

**814 **palabras exactas.

* * *

Ella estaba sentada en los escalones de hasta arriba. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, pero a juzgar por el entumecimiento de sus músculos debía de ser un largo rato. Las palabras entrecortadas subían por las escaleras y llegaban a sus oídos.

—No podemos… tu lo sabes… es nuestro… — Los susurros entraron a la cocina y ella no pudo saber el nombre del misterioso visitante.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de ir por el arma especial a su pequeña fortaleza: el ático.

El lugar tenía una fina capa de polvo en la que se veían huellas de zapatillas que caminaban de un lado a otro. Susan tenía la costumbre de desprender la gastada pintura azul de las paredes cuando estaba nerviosa, y si se sentía especialmente inquieta, se ponía a rascar las burbujas hechas por la humedad en el desastrosa mesita que estaba en el centro de la estancia.

Últimamente sus uñas siempre estaban rotas y su tía Amelia no se cansaba de decirle que necesitaban más cuidado.

La habitación parecía sola y fría aunque estuviera llena de cosas, ya que solo contaba con una ventana sucia por donde no pasaban los rayos del sol. A ella le extrañaba que su tía, siendo una persona tan estricta y ordenada, no hubiera tirado las enormes cajas que ocupaban una esquina del cuarto.

En este lugar es donde ella pasaba su tiempo libre desde el desastroso accidente que le quitó a sus padres.

Cuando pasaba la puerta del desván, creía hallarse en un espacio totalmente aislado. Donde los horrores que todavía atormentaban su corazón no podían pasar.

Cada vez que tenía pesadillas, se calzaba unos zapatos, tomaba una linterna, se arremangaba su camisón y corría con mucho cuidado de no pisar el cuarto escalón que crujía hasta su refugio.

Allí se sentía segura.

Al llegar a su resguardo, tomó un aparato de metal del tamaño de una lata y bajó velozmente al jardín. Le rogó a Merlín que su perro no ladrara cuando la viera salir, porque si alguien notaba lo que estaba haciendo, no dudaba que la podían castigar toda su vida si se encontraba con el famoso enojo de la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Habían veces en los que pensaba que eran familiares lejanos de la familia Weasley, porque los fuertes regaños característicos de la matriarca de ese linaje podían rivalizar con los de su tía, y si contaba que por su pelo rojo la habían confundido en varias ocasiones con la hija de un primo segundo de Molly Weasley, muchos podían creer que eran parientes.

En frente de la ventana colocó el extraño mecanismo de tal forma que no se pudiera ver desde adentro aunque una persona se estuviera asomando en ese lugar en específico.

Cuando terminó de acomodar unos cuantos cables, los murmullos subieron de tono y la niña por fin pudo enterarse de que hablaban.

—Ten asegurado que nunca permitiré esto, cariño. —exclamó claramente una mujer.

—No dudé de ti Amelia, por eso vine contigo. —esta persona tenía la voz grave y parecía que le hablaba al amor de su vida le contestó a la primera persona, quien consideraba que era su tía.

—Ya lo sé Sirius, pero han pasado muchas cosas y todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que tengo que criar a una niña cuando estoy de luto por la muerte de sus padres.

—¿Y has pensado en que vas a hacer cuando todo termine? —preguntó el hombre—. No puedes vivir lamentando el pasado.

—Te he dicho que soy consiente de eso. —dijo bruscamente su tía— Ya es tarde y tengo que… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El perro la había encontrado y ahora se dedicaba a revolcarse en el pasto mientras le ladraba. Pero Susan, quien no esperaba eso, se asustó tanto con el sonido del animal que soltó lo que había en sus manos y el resultado fue un estrepitoso choque entre el metal y el vidrio de la ventana.

Susan corrió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa mientras le pedía por segunda vez en el día a Merlín que le ayudara a escapar de su paranoica tía.

Entró a su dormitorio y actuó como sí estuviera dormida mientras la puerta se abría para cerrarse minutos después.

Escuchó un par de pasos en el corredor que se alejaban y pudo soltar el aire que no sabía que contenía.

* * *

Años más tarde Susan se daría cuenta que las personas que hablaban eran Amelia Bones y el preso de Azkaban, Sirius Black.

Ella se percataría de que ese fue el último día en el que el condenado fue libre, y que su tía nunca fue totalmente feliz desde aquel momento.

La joven nunca le contó a nadie lo que había escuchado y lo que eso implicaba, pero en el fondo de su corazón lamentaba por su querida tía ese amor desdichado.


End file.
